The Birth of the Legendary Sayain
by Wolfwood-The-Priest
Summary: A DBZ fan finds out that DBZ is all real and gets to help the Z Warriors throughout the many sagas of DBZ.!!!Plz R & R!!!
1. In The Beginning

"The Newest Sayain"  
  
Chapter 1:"In The Beginning"  
  
The planet Vegeta was being evacuated as Frieza and his henchmen were about to destroy it.Totepo's ship was going off to an unknown planet to begin a new life and forget about this one.There was a huge explosion and he knew that the planet and the sayain race was destroyed.Totepo was already 20 years old then and nearly 25 years have passed since that dark day for the sayain race.Now he has a family on the planet Earth.I am his son,Alex and I love watching DBZ.I finished watching it one day and my dad turned off the T.V. and told me to pay attention to what he was about to say.  
  
So,I focused all my attention on him.He said to me,"Alex you are the only known descendant of a lost race of...the sayains."  
  
I was totally shocked.He then took me outside and was going to prove it to me.He cupped his hands and blasted an energy beam into the sky.I nearly fainted before he told me that I could do the same thing with practice.  
  
He sat me down and said,"Hold out your hands and focus on the energy from within yourself."I did just that and then he said,"Now,force that energy out from your hands."  
  
I did what he said and I felt the energy flowing through my body and then forcing itself out from my hands and out came a light blue ball of energy."  
  
"Go ahead,"my dad said,"Throw it in the air."  
  
I flung the ball into the air and I felt a strong power inside myself.  
  
My dad then turned to me and said,"Good,now get some rest cause tommorow I'm gonna teach you to fly." 


	2. The Flying Lesson

Chapter 2:"The Flying Lesson"  
  
The next morning my dad woke me up and took me outside. He said that it was only 5 am. I asked him why we were out this early,and he said,"So no one will see us flying."   
  
I nodded and said,"Ok,so where are we gonna fly?"   
  
My dad took my hand and we flew off into a wide open field about a mile away. It was nearly 5:30 when we got there and he told me to focus on my energy until sunrise. I did just that until about 6. I overheard my dad talking on his cell phone and I could have sworn he said Master Roshi. As he got off the phone he told me to get up and focus on my energy as much as I could and to release it down on the ground. I did what he said and as easy as that I was hovering over the ground. I tried going higher but fell once I got to about 6 feet up.   
  
My dad said,"You won't fall if you focus on your energy at all times." So I got up from the ground and tried again. This time I hovered nearly 10 feet off the ground. My dad told me to fly straight and to put out my right arm. I did that and I turned to the right. He then told me to fly faster and then stand upright in the air. I did that too and I stopped short and nearly fell to the ground in the process.   
  
I heard the phone ring and my dad told me to practice flying as he picked up the phone. I practiced flying for nearly an hour until my dad got off the phone and told me to follow him.  
  
We both flew far out into the sea for nearly an hour as we reached a small remote island that I have seen before. My dad told me to wait as he knocked on the door and went inside.   
  
I waited for about 5 minutes and out came a short,old man with a shell on his back and I knew it was Master Roshi. He put out his hand and said,"Hello,I'm Master Roshi,your dad has told me many good things about you."  
  
I replied, "Really,"as I shook his hand. Roshi then talked to my dad in a whisper for about a minute and then said to me,"Your dad has told me that you have learned to focus your energy and learned how to fly in barely a day.Thats some feat.I haven't seen that done in ages."   
  
My dad then said,"So do you think he is ready master?" Roshi said yes and he told my dad to leave me with him. He took me around to the back of his house and you wouldn't believe who I saw. 


	3. The Teaching of the Kamehameha

Chapter 3:"The Teaching of the Kamehameha"  
  
I couldn't believe it,there he was. It was Goku. Roshi introduced me to Goku and I shook Goku's hand. He turned to Roshi and said,"So were gonna teach him the Kamehameha right?"   
  
Roshi replied,"Yeah,"he then turned to me and said,"Would you like to learn it Alex?"   
  
"Yeah,of course,"I said. Roshi told me to get into a balanced position,then to put your wrists together,then pull your arms back with your wrists still together and then focus your energy and yell out, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...,"and then out came a huge blue blast that was fired into the sky.   
  
Goku then said,"Or if you need a quick one you can do it like this." He put his wrists together and yelled out "Ka...Me..." then pulled it back and said,"Ha...Me..." then push it out and said,"Ha..." and BOOM!!! out came an even bigger blue blast.   
  
Roshi said to Goku,"Well done Goku,it looks like I have taught you well." Roshi then turned to me and said,"Now you try."   
  
So I put my wrists together and yelled out "Ka...Me..." then pulled my arms back and said,"Ha...Me..." then push it out and said,"Ha..."and out came a small blue wave that was nothing compared to Roshi's or Goku's.   
  
Roshi said,"That's very good for your first try.Now keep at it until Goku has think you have mastered it." Roshi then asked Goku to keep an eye out for me.   
  
So Goku took me inside Roshi's house and introduced me to Gohan who was very young at the time and Krillin.   
  
I said hi and shook Krillin's hand. Goku then asked Krillin if he could teach me the Destructo Disk. Krillin told Goku sure but not today,maybe tommorow.   
  
Goku then turned to me and asked,"Is that ok with you,Alex?" I said,"Tommorow it is then." Then Goku took me to a nearby room and said,"This is where you will be staying,ok?" I replied,"Oh I am staying here,that's ok with me."   
  
So I went back outside with Goku and he watched me as I mastered the Kamehameha wave by the end of the day.   
  
I then went inside to have dinner with Krillin and Roshi as Goku and Gohan left and went home.   
  
Krillin and Roshi were talking for a while then Krillin asked me,"So you think your gonna be ready to learn the Destructo Disk tommorow?" I said,"Of course,"as I finished my dinner.   
  
"Well,I better get some shut eye,"I said as I went to my room. Krillin and Roshi both said,"Good night,"and I went to sleep to get ready for tommorow's training. 


	4. Krillin's Accuracy Test

Chapter 4:"Krillin's Accuracy Test"  
  
The next day I woke up and Goku and Krillin were already outside training.   
  
I yelled out,"Hey guys can I train with you."   
  
Krillin said,"Yea,I promised to teach you the Destructo Disk technique."   
  
So I walked over to Krillin and he said to first put your arm up. So I did and listened to what Krillin had to say.   
  
Krillin then said,"Focus your energy into your hand that is up and spin your arm above your head and release your energy."   
  
Suddenly Krillin made a Destructo Disk and threw it.   
  
Then he said,"Now you try."   
  
So I focused my energy and spun my arm and released my energy. A yellow disk was formed slightly above my hand,so I threw it in the air.   
  
Krillin said,"Good,now follow me."   
  
Krillin flew off and I followed him.  
  
We landed on a wide open island and Krillin said,"You need to master the accuracy of the Destructo Disk."   
  
So,I said,"How?"   
  
Then Krillin said,"Throw up that small little rock over there."  
  
So I picked up the little pebble of a rock and threw it over my head. Then all of a sudden Krillin fired a Destructo Disk at the rock and it broke in half.   
  
I gasped and said,"That's amazing!"   
  
Krillin then said,"I guarantee by the end of the day you will be able to do that...I hope."   
  
"Really?" I said.   
  
"Here,you try," said Krillin.   
  
So,he threw up a rock about 3 inches in diameter and I quickly fired a Destructo Disk at it,but missed.   
  
Krillin then said,"That's okay,we'll work on stuff like that all day."   
  
We worked on it for almost 12 hours straight and I actually got pretty good at it...but my arm really hurt and I was really out of it using all that energy.   
  
Krillin then said,"Okay,I think your ready for my test. If you can hit 8 out of 10 rocks that are 1 inch in diameter and cut them in half then you will have mastered the Destructo Disk in my book."   
  
So,I said,"Hmm,sounds pretty simple,okay lets start."  
  
So he threw 2 up at the same time,1 about 10 feet about the ground and 1 about a foot from the ground. So I fired quickly at the lower 1 and hit it.Then I fired wildly at the higher 1 and it had already hit the ground. Then he threw 1 up almost 100 feet in the air,so I got directly under it and fired right at it and the 2 pieces came down split in half.  
  
Then Krillin said,"Think fast," and threw 1 right at me.  
  
So I fired a quick Destructo Disk and hit it but the 2 pieces of the rock came back to me and hit me in the head.  
  
"Ow," I said. "Well I'm 3 for 4 so far."  
  
Then I saw Krillin juggling 3 rocks in the air so I fired a disk at each 1 and all three hit.  
  
Krillin nearly fainted and said,"Hey that wasn't supposed to be one of the challenges,but you did hit all 3 and that was pretty cool." "But never do that again,"said Krillin laughing.  
  
Then I thought,"Hey,I'm 6 for 7,so I only need to hit 2 of the next 3."  
  
Krillin then said,"I'm going to throw 2 rocks up,but you can only use 1 disk."  
  
So he threw up 2 and I waited for them to line up and I quickly fired a Destructo Disk at the 2 lined up rocks.Then I saw the 2 rocks come down in 4 pieces and it was then I knew that I passed the test.  
  
Krillin said,"Good that's 8 of 9,but lets see if you can hit this one just for fun."  
  
Krillin put the rock on top of his head and I said,"Krillin are you sure about this?"  
  
Then he said,"I have faith in you,you can do it."  
  
"Well,okay,"I said and I took my time and lined up the rock on Krillin's head hoping not to take his head of with the disk.  
  
I yelled out,"Destructo Disk!!!" and fired it right at the rock.  
  
Krillin then took the rock off of his head and threw it on the ground and there were 2 pieces of the rock exactly the same size.  
  
"Good job,Alex,you passed with flying colors.Okay let's head back to Roshi's it's getting kind of late."  
  
So me and Krillin flew back to Roshi's and trained for the rest of the day with Goku and we told him all about our day and he said that I was getting really strong and that he would be glad to fight beside me in battle. 


	5. Kami,Korin,and the Senzu Beans

Chapter 5:"Kami,Korin,and the Senzu Beans"  
  
The next day I woke up and went outside to train by myself.I was firing Destructo Disks and Kamehameha's for almost an our until Goku and Krillin came out.  
  
They said,"Alex come with us we have to introduce you some people today."  
  
I then said,"Sure,but who are we going to see?"  
  
Then Goku said,"Oh,you'll see,"and then he flew off with Krillin.  
  
I followed them for about half an hour.I then noticed that a big pole was right in front of me and we were flying straight up.It was then I had a pretty good idea of who I was going to meet.We were going up Kami's Lookout Tower and stopped at the end.We went up the stairs of the apartment-like room of Korin.  
  
Goku then called out,"Korin,are you here?"  
  
The small white cat cam out with his long staff and said,"Oh,Goku it's you."  
  
Goku then introduced me to Korin and told him all about me.  
  
Korin then said,"Hi,I'm Korin.I make the senzu beans around here.Did you know that they have the power to fully heal a persons injuries in a matter of seconds."  
  
I then said acting to be suprised,"Wow that's amazing."  
  
Goku and Krillin then said bye to Korin and that they had to go see someone.  
  
I also said goodbye to Korin and then flew off with Goku and Krillin.We quickly landed on the top of Kami's Lookout.Mr. Popo was watering the flowers and then noticed Goku and Krillin  
  
Mr. Popo then said,"Oh,hello Goku and Krillin."  
  
Goku and Krillin then said,"Hi,is Kami here?  
  
Kami then stepped out from the shadows and told Goku that he suspected he was here.Goku then introduced me to Kami.  
  
Kami then told me all about himself,Popo,and everything else I needed to know.I listened to everything he had to say.He then suddenly stopped talking and looked at Goku and Krillin and said,"Do you sense that Goku and krillin?"  
  
They both replied,"Yes,it's and eerie power."  
  
I then suggested it was Piccolo,but Goku then said,"No,its pure evil and much stronger than Piccolo."  
  
Kami then interrupted and said,"Speaking of Piccolo,you should go and get him and bring him back here because I need to talk to all of you it is very important."So Goku flew off to find Piccolo.  
  
Goku then came back about 15 minutes later with Piccolo and a bag of senzu beans.  
  
Kami then told us that we should be extra careful and we should train here for about a week and try to find what that eerie power is.  
  
So,we stayed at Kami's for a week and we sparred with each other.Goku sparred with Piccolo and I sparred with Krillin.After the week was up we had all gotten much stronger.All 4 of us flew off looking for the power we had sensed the week before. 


	6. Raditz,Brother of Goku

Chapter 6:"Raditz,Brother of Goku"  
  
Me,Goku,Krillin and Piccolo were searching for the power for nearly an hour before we found it.We landed and saw a man with black hair down to his knees,white and brown armor,and 1 green lense in front of his left eye.  
  
Goku asked the person,"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
The person replied,"Little brother don't you recognize me...It's me your big brother Raditz.Its been almost 30 years since you were sent off planet Vegeta with your best friend Totepo to this ridiculous excuse for a planet.You were sent here to kill everyone on this planet for the Sayain race to take over.Don't you remember Kakkorot?"  
  
Goku then said shocked,"Kakkorot?Sayain?Kill everyone?No you must be mistaken I would never hurt anyone I didn't have to and my name is Goku and I'm a human not saya-whatever."  
  
"Oh no,"Raditz said,"You must have forgotten your origin,your past.You were a strong Sayain baby back on Vegeta."  
  
Goku then said,"Sayain???I told you I'm human."  
  
Raditz then said,"Human...ha.I even sense sayain blood in this one,"he said as he pointed at me."Now,I'm tired of this joke little brother.If you don't kill everyone in 24 hours then I will along with you and your friends.  
  
I flew right at Raditz and punched him right in the face,but it didn't even fase him.  
  
Raditz then grabbed my arm and threw me back at Goku before saying,"You've got spunk kid,I'll remember that when I kill you."  
  
Goku,Piccolo,and Krillin then yelled at Raditz saying,"We've had enough of you."  
  
The 3 of them powered up and I got up and did the same.  
  
"Hahahaha,is that all you got you weaklings,your nothing compared to me,"said Raditz laughing.Raditz turned on the scouter he was wearing and said,"Well little brother's power level is at 332,the green one is at 350,the bald one is at 210,and the sayain kid is at 225.Well if you must know my power level is well over 1500."  
  
I whispered to everyone,"Okay,do you see his tail,that's his weak point,so if you can grab it cause his power level will go down so far he won't know what hit him."I then talked in a normal tone of voice,"Let's go guys!"  
  
We all attacked Raditz at the same time,but it didn't work,he was just too fast for us.So we all backed off and I told everyone to take off their weighted clothing.So I took off my overshirt,wristbands,and boots and so did everyone else.  
  
I yelled at Raditz,"What's our levels now."  
  
Raditz turned his scouter back on and said,"Well brother is at 415,the green guy is at 400,the bald one is at 350,and you are is 365.So your still all weaklings."  
  
I told everyone to charge their attacks.They all did and I flew behind Raditz as fast as I could possibly go and grabbed his tail.  
  
Raditz then screamed in pain and said,"Damn you,how did you know,I'll kill you you sneaky little brat.  
  
I then yelled out to everyone now guys attack him.  
  
Goku then said,"But we'll kill you too."  
  
"That's ok you can just wish me back with the dragonballs,"I said.  
  
So Goku and Krillin yelled out,"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!!!"  
  
Piccolo yelled out,"Special Beam Cannon!!!,"and all 3 attacks hit Raditz,went through him and me.  
  
"I'll have my revenge,my sayain partners will avenge my death just you wait,"Raditz said and then died.  
  
Goku and the others ran to me and I said,"Guys you have to train...2 more sayains are going to come here...Get the dragonballs and wish me back...tell Yamcha,Tien,and Choaztu about this too,"I then blacked out and died. 


	7. The Endless Snake Way

Chapter 7:"The Endless Snake Way"  
  
After I blacked out and died I was then in front of a huge desk with what seemed to be King Yemma behind it.  
  
He yelled out to me,"So your Alex,the one that can predict the future of what seems to be like a cartoon to you."  
  
I replied,"Well if this was a cartoon I doubt I would be here and I already kind of changed the future anyway because Goku was supposed to die...not me."  
  
"I see,"replied King Yemma,"Anyway King Kai has informed me that he would like to meet and train you so head down..."  
  
"Head down snake way,yeah I know,"I said finishing King Yemma's sentence.So I went flying off down snake way.  
  
"King Yemma had a puzzled look on his face and said,"What an odd kid."  
  
I flew snake way for what seemed like almost 2 weeks straight and I said to myself,"Man,I need a break cause I'm really tired."So I took a little nap.  
  
When I woke up I was looking up and seeing King Kai's small planet.I found a note taped to my shirt which said:  
  
"Hey,kid,I found you sleeping on the road and decided to bring you to the end cause that's where everyone wants to be who travels snake way...or at least tries to.Well anyway,your welcome."  
  
So I said to myself,"What a nice guy,"and I flew up to King Kai's planet and kind of knew what was in store for me. 


	8. The Art of Kaioken

Chapter 8:"The Art of Kaioken"  
  
As I was flying up to King Kai's planet it felt harder to fly up and it was then that I knew that the gravity of King Kai's planet was taking me over.As I neared the small planet the gravty pulled me straight to the ground.As I struggled to stand up someone's hand grabeed mine and helped me up.I looked up and it was King Kai.  
  
He pulled me up and said,"Are you okay Alex?"  
  
I said,"Yeah I'm fine King Kai."  
  
"I've been watching you ever since you ever since you started training with Goku about 2 months ago and I would like to train you in the art of kaioken,"said King Kai.  
  
"You mean the the kaioken technique which gives you alot of power and speed for a short amount of time?" I asked  
  
"Yes.So the rumors are true,you can predict the future,"said King Kai.  
  
"Well kind of,"I said.  
  
"Anyway let's get to that training,but first I have to test you,"said King Kai  
  
I then asked,"How are you going to do that King Kai."  
  
He replied,"You have to make me laugh."  
  
"Oh okay...hmm,"I said.So I thought to myself for about 5 minutes and then said,"Got it!Okay King Kai here goes nothing...What do you call a bankrupt goldfish?"  
  
King Kai replied,"I don't know,what?"  
  
I then said,"A bronzefish."  
  
I then waited for about 10 seconds and then saw King Kai fall to the ground cracking up and saying,"A bronzefish...hahahahaha...now that's funny."  
  
He then got up and said,"Well you passed my test,so let's get to that training now."  
  
So King Kai told me to focus on my energyand power up to my maximum.Then I asked,"Whats my power level King Kai?"  
  
King Kai then said,"Wow,525,that's very high for a person your age.Ok,well now what you have to do is,"..."Kaioken!!!," King Kai yelled out after putting his hand on my forehead.  
  
"What was that for King Kai?"I asked.  
  
He said,"It's to bring out your true power and to give you the ability to multiply your power level up to 3 times,but I suggest that you not use Kaioken x4 or higher unless absolutely neccesary because your body might explode from all the power in your body.Okay,so to perform the kaioken you must yell out kaioken and it will double your power level,and to triple your power level you yell out kaioken x3...and so on and so on.Okay,now you try.  
  
So I yelled out,"Kaioken!!!"and I felt my power shoot up and a red aura surrounded me."Kaioken x3!!!"Then I felt my power go up even higher and I asked King Kai what my power level was.  
  
He replied,"Astonishing it's at 1575!Okay well go and use the kaioken throughout my planet to spar with yourself for a while and then come inside to eat.  
  
So I said to King Kai,"No problem,"as I flew off sparring around the planet using the Kaioken and Kaioken x3.After I was done sparring I went inside King Kai's house and ate dinner. 


End file.
